Chronicle of a Errant Thought: AKA No good deed goes unpunished
by ParadoxicOrder8
Summary: A thought is many things, it builds everything we are and believe in. It shapes the way we act and are seen by others. Just like a well placed rock diverting the flow of a river, a passing thought can change everything, it can divert the worst of disasters and bring about the brightest futures. Rated M for safety reasons and possible adult only content. Contains abuse.


**AN: I decided to post this here as well, this was originally from Space battles, I figured there needed to be more Chronicle fics so tell me what you lot think of it yeah? Feel free to give me criticisms, plot ideas, advice ect ect. Just no flames please, this is after all supposed to be entertainment for all of us. I don't own the rights to Chronicle it's the creation of Max Landis and is owned by FOX Studios. This is just a fic from a fan.**

 **Anyway this is something I might continue with updates every now and then. This is going to be set in _Chronicle_ the film about 3 teens gaining superpowers and what comes from that and it's going to have a section straight from the movie dialogue and all which will be in {}. This is a AU so expect things to go differently then the film. I have also taken chucks of actual text from the Super power Wiki page on Electromagnetic Manipulation. If your wondering where I got this idea from it's actually canon (at least for now) since Max Landis said it in an interview you can find on YouTube by searching Chronicle Explained. Who knows maybe I will add some crossover elements here and there. Oh and this is going to incorporate things from the leaked script of the sequel titled _Chronicle 2: Martyr,_ it's pretty good so go check it out.**

* * *

It all started with a rather simple question. Well, no, I suppose if I was being honest it all started with one of the countless times I went over the sequence of events that led to the greatest thing to every happen to me. It started rather typically if you ask me, it's the same tired plot, you know? Teen goes to party in the middle of nowhere and something life changing occurs. It might be a serial killer or whatever but it's something everyone is somewhat familiar with.

Well I say teen but I wasn't the only one that was changed that day. No, my cousin Andrew and friend Steve were also given the same power I was. At first we thought it was just plain old Telekinesis, which don't get me wrong, is still pretty crazy since it just keeps on growing the more we use it, but we were wrong. It just manifested as Telekinesis. I can still remember the day it happened, when curiosity lead me to discover what our power really was.

{I stood next to the hole in the ground, enraptured by the steady musical buzz coming out of it. I contemplated going in when I heard my name being called snapping me out of my trance like state.

"You see me?" I yelled spotting the distant light coming from Andrew's camera, my voice unable to contain my excitement as I ran to met them half way.

"Yeah, where did everybody go?" Steve asked as he came into view, the light from the camera allowing me to see his dark complexion and confusion as Andrew trailed behind him warily.

I gave a shrug as I said, "They left, they left! Come on, come on! Let's go!" Andrew looked back as he said, "Do you guys know how to get back from here?"

Steve locked eyes with me as he said in excitement, "Is it still making that sound?"

I grinned remember the music coming from the hole as I nodded, "Yeah. Did you tell Andrew?"

Steve blinked and turned to Andrew as he said in equal excitement, "Andrew, it's making that sound dude."

By this time we were already near the hole with Steve and myself leaning into it to hear the sound, Andrew was walking towards it as Steve got up and said "No, no, no, no. You gotta get in."

"Okay okay." Andrew said as he stepped closer to it Steve went behind him and started urging him along, "You gotta get close, like literally almost in the hole."

"Okay, don't push me. Just don't push me."

Steve went back to his spot as he said, "Check this shit out. We're not gonna push you in."

I looked up from listening to the song and said, "We're just trying to get it on camera. Listen. Can you hear that?" I asked as Andrew pointed his camera down the hole.

The song grew in strength, the suddenness of it causing all of us to stumble back from the hole in surprise. Steve laughed in nervous excitement as he stood up and said, "How creepy was that?"

I turned to my cousin and raised a eyebrow as i said, "Is the sound coming up?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, probably. It's pretty loud, right?"

I smiled as I yelled down, "Hello!" my voice echoing in the hole.

Steve looked at the hole and smiled, "All right, dude. We're going inside."

Andrew was against the idea, it's funny thinking back on it. Imagine if we hadn't gone in that hole, our lives would be so much different... He said, "I'm going back. Come on, you guys."

Steve got a determined look on his face as he said, "I gotta know."

Andrew looked at me with pleading eyes as he said, "Matt, seriously, we...-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Steve started going down into the hole. "- Hey, wait, wait. Steve!"

I was in just as much shock as he was as I yelled out "Steve!"

I took the only sensible course of action.

"Matt! Whoa, Matt, Matt, Matt. What are you doing? Are you serious?" Andrew asked as I started climbing down the hole after Steve.

I turned to Andrew as I was nearing the shadowed corner of the hole and said, "Andrew, can you give me some light?"

Andrew just had his light on my face as he said, "Matt, don't be an idiot."

I immediately ignored his advice as I went further into the unknown whopping out a loud "Whoop! Whoop!" to hide my nerves. I faintly heard Andrew say, "Matt! Matt, you're my ride home!" before Andrew joined us in the tunnel with a slightly annoyed and curious expression on his face.

"Hello? Ugh it smells terrible down here. Guys! Hello?"

I admit to laughing more then once at the memory of what come next.

"Boo!" Steve yelled as he came from deeper within the darkness and Andrew screamed really loud even if he would deny it later on.

I even burst out laughing at the time and said, "Andrew is such a pussy!"

Andrew, perhaps wanting to change the subject as quickly as he could said right after, "Alright. Does it go down that much deeper or what?"

Steve by this time has composed himself enough to turn back to Andrew with a grin still on his face, "Yeah, man. It goes really, really far."

I waved Andrew over as I said, "Andrew bring the light." Once he was I inspected the walls and said in wonder, "Look at the walls. It's like a straight shot down. We've probably come like 40 or 50 feet."

Andrew fidgeted a bit as, "Yeah, just don't talk about it okay?"

I smiled as I said, "Have you ever.. have you ever heard of Plato's _Allegory of the Cave_?"

Andrew let out a exasperated sigh as he kept climbing down further into the tunnel that would change all of our lives, "I don't know, Matt. Let's just get this over with."

I should have been watching where I was going instead of looking at Andrew otherwise I wouldn't have almost fallen and exclaimed, "Oh shit!"

Steve was up ahead staring at an entrance, his face astonished, "Hoolly shit." I went to where he was curious at what he was looking at when I saw it. The thing that gave us the powers we have now.

"What the hell is that?"

Andrew further back said in a shaky voice, "Matt, I'm not kidding. I can't breathe. Come on."

I called back to him and said, "Andrew, look at this."

"What..." Andrew said in wonder as he stared at the large crystal structure.

Steve went closer to it as he said, "Can you believe this?"

"Matt." Andrew said as if looking for confirmation that we were all indeed seeing the same thing.

"What am I looking at?" Steve said in wonder.

Upon later viewing of the salvaged footage we saw the camera glitch out with a red screen for a bit as a loud sound was picked up by all of us. Steve put his hands to his ears being the closest one of us to the crystal as he said "Ah, shit!"

Andrew's voice quivered as he said, "I am freaking out right now! Matt! Can we get out of here, please?"

I was to enraptured by the crystal to pay him much attention as I said, "Is it showing up on the camera like that?"

Andrew's voice was slightly more panicked as he said, "I don't know man. It's messing with it. I don't really want to film..."

I wasn't having any of that so I cut him off, "Dude I'll buy you a new one." I wasn't about to let such a discovery go to waste you know?

Steve had gotten closer to structure to the point where he could touch it and proceeded to do so as after I urged him to, as soon as he did the vibrant blue of the glowing structure changed into a fiery red.

"No Way! Oh my God! It's changing colors! It must be reacting to the heat!" I exclaimed in awe.

"I can't hear you over that..." Andrew said when Steve cut him off by saying, "This is awesome!"

That was when the thing started getting... violent. It was like it was dying or something. The ever present music turned shrill as Steve's head moved back a inch or two as if slapped by something. His nose started to bleed and Andrew said in worry, "Dude, your nose is bleeding!"

The last thing that camera captured was both Andrew and I being flung back by a invisible force.}

That was the day we gained our powers. There was a specific bit in that memory that my mind kept going to. The part where it seemed that the crystal... thing was interfering with the camera. Seeing as my mind wouldn't let it go I decided to look for what exactly could cause what was shown on the camera to happen. Pretty soon I found my answer. _Electromagnetic Interference_. When I found that out I was floored.

That thing somehow gave us the power to manipulate one of the _fundamental forces_ of the universe. I naturally had to go test it out before I reported my findings to the others, I wouldn't want to look like a idiot after all. I had to do a bit of research on just what I would be able to do with it if my guess was right. I decided to start off small, simple. Something few would notice if I did it right.

I decided to manipulate the light around me as a test. Nothing fancy, just see if i could bend the light. I was in my room at the time, your typical male teenager's thus messy. Well messy most of the time. It's good practice for working out my mind muscle. I focused on the light coming from my fan and thought a bit on just how I would go about doing it. I had problems with finesse when it came to my power so i wanted to make sure I did it right. Seeing as the electrons are to small for me to see... perhaps I could just picture the light bending?

That turned out to be the right course of action and I gasped as there was suddenly darkness in the part of my room that the light would have struck.

 _Holy shit. Holy shit! This... this is huge! I have to tell the other as soon as possible!_

My lapse in concentration made the light go back to it's normal function as I grabbed my cell phone and made two quick call texts, saying one thing: _Meet me at the junkyard. I have big news._

I stood impatiently as I waited for the others to arrive, going back and forth on the verge of hysteria from the revelation. "Come on, where are they?! They have no excuse not getting here in 5 minutes, we can _fly_ damn it!" I said in exasperation as I watched the sky looking for my two friends.

I was about to grab my phone to send out another text when I saw both of them touch down some distance away. I let a grin nearly split my face in half as I ran up to them and said, "Guy! Guys, you won't believe what I just discovered! It's going to blow your minds! It's about our powers. It's not Telekinesis. Well... okay it is but that isn't why we can do all we can do."

I took a deep breathe to try to steady my nerves, all the while being filmed by Andrew and said, "Somehow that rock gave us the power of Electromagnetic manipulation. That explains why Andrew's camera was freaking out when we saw whatever that thing was that gave us our powers. I even tested it out before I came here just to see if I was right. Here watch."

I focused on the spot right in front of me and pictured the light rays going around it and placed my hand into the sphere. As soon as my hand was obscured by it it was like it wasn't there at all. I looked up to see the shocked faces of both of them and smiled even as I felt my nose bleed a bit from the new movement. Andrew's hand went into it as well and he exhaled sharply as his to disappeared. He drew it back quickly as if stung and said in a awed voice, "Shit. Holy shit. What else can this electromagnetic manipulation do? I mean your somehow making a invisibility field. Should I start calling you Invisible Woman?"

I rolled my eyes as I let go of the light rays while stemming the flow of blood from my nose with a spare napkin I always keep with me in case I strain myself to hard, "Very funny Andrew, as for what else you can do with it? A lot. Like a scary amount. We should definitely make some rules since this is huge. Like, world shattering huge. Seriously. We need rules, binding rules. If one of us were to use our powers to deliberately hurt people... or go off the deep end we would be almost impossible to put down. _This is one of the fundamental forces of the universe we are talking about._ We _need_ rules from now on. It's a good thing your recording this Andrew, we can keep track of what we do from here on out."

I'm not ashamed to admit that I was more then a bit freaked out at the sheer potential we had. I mean more likely then not we would have some sort of upper limit but even then... even if we just had the lowest of application, we could seriously do things no one would be prepared for if any of us ever went crazy. Steve must have seen the look on my face and held up his hands in a placating matter.

"Hey Matt, it's cool. I get it. It's a more then reasonable suggestion. I mean I don't fully know what electromagnetism is or whatever but being able to manipulate one of the fundamental forces of the universe sounds scary as hell. I totally get where your coming from. Why don't we start off simple? We can only practice our powers when one of us is recording."

Andrew's face scrunched up in distaste, like he had bitten into something sour out of nowhere, "Wait, wait, hold on. How exactly are we supposed to get stronger if we only practice when we are together? That would slow us down by a lot. I mean it would have taken us at least twice as long to get to where we are at minimum, all those extra little hours when we aren't with each other have added up to a lot of extra practice. What if we keep on practicing but only do so when we are recording, then we can share our respective videos at the end of each week and share any tips on stuff we find out. We could each focus on one thing to delve into, so we all get the benefits of extra practice without all that much work."

I have to admit I was more then a bit hesitant on the idea, Andrew wasn't the most... calm and thinking individual. Still I couldn't help but to buckle under the piercing blue eyes practically begging me to not take away one of the few good things going for him. I tried to fight it, I really really did. I felt my resolve crumble as I let out a wary sigh, "Fine. That sounds good. Well if we are all going to start down a different path we should see exactly what electromagnetic manipulation can do."

I got out my phone and did a search for it and let out a whistle, I stumbled upon a wiki for superpowers and looked up at the other two, I couldn't help but grin as I said, "Listen to this, I got this off of a superpower wiki "The user can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities.

Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence.

Applications include creating, shaping and manipulating electromagnetism, Energy Manipulation by controlling radiation, Chemistry Manipulation, Gravity Negation, Light Manipulation/Generation, Particle Manipulation by controlling the microscopic electromagnetic particles, Atomic Manipulation, Charged Particle Manipulation, Density Manipulation/Intangibility, Elemental Manipulation, Matter/Molecular/Subatomic Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, EM Electricity Manipulation, Wallcrawling by using static cling, Electrical Enhanced Condition, Electrolysis, and Magnetism Manipulation."

I looked at the wonder and excitement in both of their faces and I can't say I didn't feel the same way at the time. All of those applications are crazy! I had to put some ground rules though, I coughed into my hand as I said, "Listen guys, I know all of that is a really big shock by we should stay away from anything dealing with Chemistry or Matter for that... matter. If something were to go wrong we wouldn't know how to fix it. I think I'm going to stick with Light Manipulation for now, I already know how to do something with it after all. What about you guys?"

Steve nodded along as he said, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. As for what I'm going to focus on? I think EM Electricity Manipulation sounds fun, I have always wondered how Spiderman felt when he wall crawled. What about you Andrew?"

Andrew snapped back to attention, his far off look changing to one of contemplation, "I... don't know. This is a lot to take in you know? Energy Manipulation sounds useful though, how exactly are we going to go about doing this though? I mean... sure we were doing fine with finding out things on our own about our TK but this? This is a whole different spectrum of stuff. How were you doing that whole invisibility thing Matt?"

I shrugged as I looked at his raised eyebrow, "I just thought about the light bending around a certain spot. It took a few tries but I got it down soon enough, maybe that is how all of our powers work? Through visualization of some sort? I mean it worked for our TK and everything that came after that. Although I suppose learning about the stuff we are going to manipulate wouldn't hurt any."

He frowns at that and says, "If you don't mind I am going to stick with my imagination. It should be easy enough if you were able to bend light after a few tries. So we meet back here next week to share our discoveries and footage?"

Steve let out a grin and laughed as he said, "Yeah that sounds like a plan, but since we are all here we might as well have fun right? I brought the football, who's up for a game of catch?" With that he shot up into the air and I laughed as well as I followed without a care, this was going to be so much fun. Us three learning about and expanding our power was always such a great bonding experience, looking back I wish it stayed that way.


End file.
